


The Future is Bulletproof, the Aftermath is Secondary

by eggosandxmen



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Death, Danger Days AU, Gen, I LOVE THIS ALBUM AND MY CHILDREN, all the kids die, au where the killjoys raised girl til age 10 and then died, gabby is the Girl, j and l are adopted siblings, josh is jet star, julian is party poison, laura is kid kobra, nori is fun ghoul, please comment if u want more au, theyre all still mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: There are four Killjoys. Four mutant teenagers rebelling against a corrupted government.And then there is a girl.





	The Future is Bulletproof, the Aftermath is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> I love Danger Days, and the album reminds me of Academy X so what else would I do?
> 
> Read the tags for AU context!!

There isn’t anything she can do.

Poison- Julian- was dead. He had hugged her and he had turned around and there was a bang and now he’s dead. He was lying on the ground and his hair looked like a halo and he’s dead. He’s dead and Kobra Kid is screaming bloody murder and she shoots the Drac that killed her brother but not fast enough, because now she’s on the ground with her hand splayed over Julian’s chest and there’s a big bloody hole in her chest.

Star grabs her and Fun Ghoul tells them _I’ll come right after you_ and Star _believes_ her, so he runs and he runs and he runs and then Girl hears the door shut and now Ghoul is stuck in there, with the Dracs and the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S and Julian and Laura, dead on the ground. There’s bangs and gun shots and a blast of electricity from Nori-Ghoul’s gun but that is all, because Nori is on the ground bloody too, next to the others, and now the Fabulous Killjoys are down to Star and Girl.

Star- Star, Josh, with his stupid gold hair and gold skin and his knowledge of the human body that he taught Girl whenever she was sad- he told her to close her eyes and cover her ears, and she does and he whips out his pistol and steps in front of her and then a bullet whizzes at him. He shoots at last Drac and takes one last look at the others before he falls.

“Keep running,” he chokes out from a mouthful of blood. His gold hand is covered in red that he doesn’t have energy to heal, and she grips his hand for the last time and runs.

She’s got Laura’s jacket and Josh’s pistol and Julian’s mask and Nori’s necklace, and she shoves the last things left on the Earth of the Fabulous Killjoys into the bag, clutching the boombox that she’s had for this long.

“LOOK ALIVE, SUNSHINE! ONE-OH-NINE IN THE SKY-” The tape crackles and fails as the sun peeks its head over the bloodred sky. 

She whispers their names when she reaches the hill- Poison, Star, Kobra, Ghoul- until she’s screaming it to the world, to the Phoenix Witch, to BL/ind, to someone. Because they existed, they were here, they cannot be erased.

“KILLJOYS!” she screams, and repeats it like a prayer until her voice is hoarse and she can’t remember anything except how tall she felt on Kobra’s shoulders and how Poison used to make her fly with his powers, and how Ghoul and Star used to tell stories when it was late and she couldn’t sleep.

When she made her on mask, designed it herself and asked Poison to make it, and it took him months to find all the materials but he did it and she became a Killjoy. A little ten year old nobody who had four older siblings who barely had enough to eat.

The Killjoys would live on, she decides, as he cuts off her hair and burns it in the fire she learned how to build years ago.

Laura had her knives, and she taught Girl how to use them, the ones in her hands and her feet. They weren’t metal, just bone- Laura told Girl never to ask how she ended up with metal ones- but they still work. They can still stab Dracs and C/R/O/W/S. They can still take down BL/ind.

Nori’s pistol- her pistol, now- is louder than God’s revolver and twice as shiny, as it always is. 

The Killjoys will live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Meet me on tumblr: eggosandxmen


End file.
